Fifty Shades of Kepler
by Ana810
Summary: Ana does not meet Christian until she is a bit older and established in her career. Christian is an innocent space alien from an earth-like planet named Kepler. The sparks fly when Christian probes Ana and changes her life forever. Problems ensue when they break Kepler's rules.
1. Chapter 1

History – Ana & Christian

I feel another's gaze upon me one evening while working on my desktop computer in my quiet study. My breathing accelerates as I quickly scan the street outside my window. No one obvious appears. However the window faces a street, small hill and a local park across the way. Who knows what is lurking in the darkness?

"It's just my overactive imagination or some oversexed teenagers making out" I blurt out as a means of soothing myself.

People often pull into a parking lot at the top of the hill across the street from my home to gaze upon the county and city lights. Occasionally I even catch the interchange of two men on their walkie-talkies since my computer speakers also transmit their discourse to my study. Sometimes the men discuss their weekends and sex lives while I inadvertently eavesdrop. One describes sex as akin to "floating among the sun, moon and stars". I would not know as its been years since my last experience. I pull my blinds closed and plop my Ipod onto my speakers (Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata assures me of distractions for a bit) while I continue writing my latest article.

By 3am, fatigue sends me stumbling to my queen size mattress in the next room for several hours of sleep and dreams. I teach in the afternoon and need to be at the university by noon. Sometime during 3am and noon on that day, the world as I knew it changed. A being from another galaxy visited me during my dream for the first time, though I did not know it at the time.

My dream involves running beside a rapid transit train in sock covered feet. Something like a fluorescent light buzzes above me while I run with a young friend. We are both about 20 years old, laughing but feeling guilty because we have not paid the fare for the transit.

"Let's find safety." I shout to my young male friend. I gasp at his excitement filled eyes and his beauty.

"My feet need shoes!" I explain.

He gazes back with concern and points toward an old warehouse just to the right side of the ramp where we are running.

During my dream, a bright light finds me and pierces my eyes through their slits. I gasp for air but am paralyzed by the light. My dream state shifts to another time and place then. A creature with lovely large black irises and grey corneas stares into my eyes. I feel mesmerized by the eyes. I feel calm even though my body is rotated at a ninety degree angle on my mattress and a blue light enters several of my orifices at once.

"This is marvelous" I utter.

Orgasms consume my body for several moments while I float among the stars of the universe; my body feels like jelly. The walkie-talkie men nailed the experience correctly. The curious and kind eyes never break contact with mine while I tremble and moan with pleasure the word "lovely" leaves my lips. I never want this dream to end!

The laser light enters my orifices and probes my body again. The probes relax me and give me the most intense pleasure of my existence. My brain, my body and (dare I think it?) my essence floats in space.

"Give me more.." I may have shouted. My rational self wonder if I have lost my mind.

My attitude surprises me and I suspect some emotional manipulation. The grey eyes make contact with me again and now a thin lipped smile appears beneath the eyes. A kind face appears. It is similar to a human face with expressions that convey gentleness, curiosity and interest. His face and eyes never break their contact with mine.

"You are Ana?" he asks gently.

I nod my assent. "Yours?"

The kind and sensuous looking mouth forms an C, then the word "Christian" emerges. I do not want to look away. His intense eyes grow more round with curiosity. "Afraid?".

"I should be but NO..it's wonderful" I admit while feeling strangely calm.

"Please, wait" the mouth requests.

Do I have an option? There is no way I would recoil from this contact. My body continues to float toward the bedroom and above my mattress. The blue light flashes intermittently. Then a spotlight appears on the floor of my bedroom. Soon a human like body emerges from the light and the image of someone who looks like a Nordic god in a toga floats before me.

"Christian?" He nods and stares at me intently for a moment.

"Amazing" comes from his trembling lips.

"Seriously?... Same here!" is my response. The emotional pull of my being toward Christian's feels magnetic and profound. I am drawn to his physical appearance in a manner that shocks me. Have I suddenly become superficial? the ratonal part of my brain wonders.

"I feel such a sense of trust with you" I utter and then slip further into unconsciousness…

When I am awake at 11:47am, I feel more refreshed than I have for months. What a great dream.

My afternoon lectures on the DSM and anxiety disorders flow well. My course assistant, Omar, remarks

"Your jokes were hysterical today and the students paid attention the entire time".

Was that a first? "That IS amazing" I retort. My energy level is higher than ever. After office hours, eating and a few meetings, I am once again back in my home study.

I wonder what really happened last night and whether I will have a repeat experience. I brush the experience off as a random but fabulous dream state and return to my paper on twin relations...work that absorbs me for hours. There are no further visits for awhile.

I tell no one about my experience and begin to practice progressive relaxation in an attempt to cap my growing anxiety. My agitation increases with each passing night and I begin searching for information about alien contacts on the internet. Most of the information follows a pattern.

I learn that alien abductions or visits entail being taken against one's will by nonhuman beings and subjected to various psychological and physical examinations. The exam then leads to communication over an important matter that is followed by a tour of the captors' vessel or space ship. The aliens are either grey with bug-eyed scale-skinned creatures or the kind, nordic types that look human. Abductees cannot fully recall the experience afterwards but are returned to their location. The abductee may feel uplifted by the experience but then must cope with the aftermath and reality of the visit.

Though I did not volunteer for this experience and probing has occurred, I do not feel violated. As the nights pass without an additional visit from the alien, a sense of regret pervades my mood. He promised me much more information - and I (ha-ha) never had a tour of his vessel. By Friday, I begin to convince myself that the experience was a one-time unique event; possibly more a dream than reality.

I feel resigned to my predictable life as I enter my study and sit down at my desk on Friday night. My feeling fades quickly and is replaced by exuberance and joy. Within minutes of study, the blue laser pierces my blinds and in another flash, the alien stands before me in all his glory. His shoulder length blond hair glows while his pale complexion and kind grey eyes reflect desire and excitement.

"Oh, Ana" he blurts as soon as he steps from the light into my study. He holds his arms out to me but I cross mine and hold myself erect.

"You need to answer some questions first, Christian."

"Of course," he agrees with some confusion but eventually sits reluctantly at my feet.

"Why are you probing me?" I inquire and shudder.

Christian looks truly remorseful but explains, "I hope you are comfortable." I nod my assent.

"If this is an alien abduction, bring it on!" I joke. Apparently, my curiosity overrides any of my concerns over self preservation.

He counters with "I hope you do. I have been observing you from afar for months, Ana. You fascinate me" he states while his eyes penetrate mine.

"Convince me," I command while reflecting on the fact that he knows my body rather well given the probes.

"For a human, you are quite balanced. You have intellectual curiosity and drive as evinced by your career in academia., Yet you also draw upon your emotions to guide your work. You are friendly with colleagues and students but really enjoy your solitary lifestyle. Your attraction to writing and reading is paramount in your priorities."

I am stunned and simultaneously pleased at his careful observations of my patterns. "Thank you." I murmur. "But, why did you choose to… observe me, in particular?"

"In part, it was pure chance. However, once we discovered that you were alone and easy to examine…" he indicates while trailing off.

I am charmed by his interest and beauty. "Tell me more about yourself."

"I explore other worlds and their inhabitants with a team of what you would label "scientists". We are oriented toward the group and put an emphasis on rational processes… perhaps too much so."

"Is that why you want to know more about humans?"

"There is so much to know. But I admire you, Ana" he admits with an entranced look upon his face. We have tested all of your capacities over many months. "And?" I ask.

"You are intelligent, focused, energetic, and a perfect specimen. You enchant me" he says softly.

I am shocked at his open admiration of me. My attraction to him is indisputable. I touch his arm gently and look into his eyes with desire.

"You trust me" he observes with a radiant smile.

"Since this feels like a dream, I am feeling bold and brazen" I admit and smile in return.

"Can I touch you?"

"You already have probed me. Why not?" I encourage.

His hands tremble as he tenderly touches my cheekbone with the knuckles of one hand while the other is placed on my shoulder. I am pleased with his familiarity though I should recoil. Somehow it feels quite appropriate. Those amazing eyes never break contact with mine.

"You cannot know how mesmerizing this contact feels" he says at last with reverence. I dare not break eye contact with this gorgeous creature. My fingers find their way to his outstretched arm and rest there.

"You are so warm, Christian." I observe and smile warmly while touching his face.

A moan escapes his throat when I touch him again. I massage the smoothness of his skin.

"You are a marvel" he states and continues to probe the depths of my eyes.

Hesitantly, afraid that this contact could end, I stroke his golden hair. His irises widen with gratitude and appreciation as a smile dances on his thin lips. "That feels so soothing, Ana. Please do not stop."

My hand moves to his cheekbone. "Whoever you are, whatever you are...I am drawn to you like a moth to light" comes my surprising admission. I caress his face again and smile like a prom queen. Christian is enamored of me.

His eyes are watching me with warmth and desire. "My feeling mirrors yours and my surprise surpasses it. We are from different worlds but so needy of contact… " his words trail off as he holds both my hands in his large but warm ones.

"Are we? Tell me more" I reply as if in a trance. This powerful connection with Christian surpasses the passion of any romance I've encountered on earth. Most of my academic encounters are cerebral.

"Later" comes from his lips as his arms pull me closer to his chest. Very slowly, his hands slide down my torso to my hips. My breath betrays my need and resignation. I hear him catch his breath as he looks at me.

"I could get lost in your being, Ana".

My arms encircle his waist as I search into his wondrous face. I don't know how long we embrace but the electricity between us is palpable. Eventually, he lowers his head to place his lips on my neck and shoulder. The jolt of desire running through my body at his kiss amazes me.

My hand tilts his head up to mine then. My lips join his in the most enticing way ever. My tongue luxuriates in the warmth of his generous mouth and I am lost to desire. His response indicates full compliance when our tongues entangle in a dance. Christian moans and pulls me closer.

Suddenly, the blue light around us begins to pulse again and Christian pushes back from me.

"I am sorry, Ana," emerges from his tortured voice. "We have to stop now though I want you with every fiber of my being" he explains. "My colleagues want to dialogue…I must go for now but I will return" he promises with the eyes of a frustrated lover.

"No…Christian. Don't go. Whatever we have is magic. Please," I beg.

"My portal is closing soon" he retorts with a mask of disappointment evident on his features.

"I will miss you every moment we are apart" are his final words as the laser absorbs him.

I am eager for contact the following evening and restless by nine o'clock. However, no light pierces my room that evening nor for several evenings afterward. My body registers high levels of a week, and while working on my computer, the feeling of being observed returns once again. Nothing outside looks askew. I play my ipod and continue writing.

Around midnight, a blue laser-like light pierces the slats of my window blinds then my eyes. Shortly thereafter, my body floats through the air outside my study. This dream feels too real. I don't seem to care, however. Christian appears in the room.

"Why do you visit me, Christian?" I inquire as soon as he steps out of the light.

"We need to know more about human reproduction as ours, on Kepler, is infrequently accessed. Our lifespan exceeds yours by hundreds of years and children are rare."

My breath catches in my throat at the revelation.

"We no longer feel pleasure in the reproductive exchange" he sighs.

"Really?" I am incredulous. The pleasure my body feels from contact with Christian overwhelms me. No wonder he seems so entranced by our contact.

"But, I have never reproduced" I explain. Will the Kepler aliens reject me once they know I have never given birth? I wonder.

"We know that from our probes. We care more about the experience of pleasure" comes his reassuring response.

Keep the probes coming, I think.

He stares at my face carefully for a very long time and smiles broadly. "You make me very happy, Ana" he says before stroking my hair and face tenderly. His touch sends energy charging through my body.

"I could not resist seeing you again" he admits and sighs when he touches my cheek. "I cannot stay for long as the portal has limited capacity tonight. I slid through when they were adjusting it and only have a brief window of time left."

My breathing increases dramatically. I feel tired but my mind wants more. "Tell me about your planet," I demand.

"I am from a planet called Kepler and it is quite similar to earth but more tropical overall" he explains while gazing at my face and touching my arm with affection.

Inadvertently, I yawn and he notices my response. He looks uncomfortable and hurt.

"Christian, I am sorry. It's been a long week. I really want to spend time with you."

"It is late, Ana. You need your rest. There will be much to exchange later. We can talk more on my next visit and another night. My portal closes in a moment."

Christian smiles while he pets my hair and stares intensely into my eyes. "I had to see you again but the pulsing blue light means I must go now" his resigned and dismayed manner indicates as he slips through the portal.

Though I resist, my overstimulated body drifts off to sleep in a moment. For the time being, my stress levels have calmed.

A week passes and once again it is Friday evening. The blue light finally appears around midnight. The week without Christian was difficult and filled with anxiety. I eagerly run to the light. A male form emerges from the laser however…it is not Christian.

I retreat from the figure and recoil against my bedroom wall. Like Christian, this visitor is tall but with auburn hair and warm green eyes. He lowers his head and holds out one hand to me as a greeting.

"Who…are you?" I demand in an irritated tone of voice.

After a long moment and a long soulful stare he explains.

"I am Edmund, a colleague of Christian's" says the soothing voice.

"I am so sorry if I frightened you. Christian has been assigned a new task lately but he will return. I hope you won't be disappointed with me" he smiles.

Then he tilts his head shyly while his wide eyes beseech me to accept him. He also looks innocent and caring.

I put space between us while holding my hand out to indicate that he should stop. "What do you want from me?" I say a bit harshly.

'To continue the work of probing and understanding you, Ana."

"I felt fine working with Christian!"

"Let me assure you, Ana, I will not ask you to do anything you object to or dislike…or anything against your will" Edmund continues.

"I do not know you!" I proclaim.

"Please do not fear me. I am a scientist and very much like Christian in my motives."

"Really?" I ask and hope Edmund does not know about the attraction between Christian and me.

"This is simply a friendly visit to examine you." Edmund insists.

"I am not ready for any probes, if that's what you want, Edmund. And since I don't have a choice about who comes through the portal to visit, you can tell me more about the probes and about the planet, Kepler."

"Of course, Ana. We probe you because we want…maybe need…to discover more about your emotions and physical reactions. You are so full of energy and motivation. We seem to have lost that quality on Kepler" he explains with great patience and a show of kindness. His eyes seem sad and needy.

I stare at Edmund for several seconds and then nod my assent. Edmund is just as innocent and kind as Christian.

"Well, let me tell you about Kepler, then…" he begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Kepler's Story via Edmund

Edmund knows what Christian has told me about his planet. I have a rough idea of its location in space and its climate. Therefore, I ask him the next most important question:

"What about the culture of Kepler?"

"Kepler is another earth but its culture is homogeneous. The inhabitants are quite scientific and rational. By your standards, we are patient, innocent and kind."

"Hobbies would include what…?" I suggest vaguely.

"Our hobbies include cooking..well mostly with veggies and fruits, meditation, and of course, space exploration."

"Space exploration is… a hobby?" I ask with incredulity evident in my voice.

"In a way, but it's obviously a science too" Edmund admits somewhat shamefully.

"No social tensions?"

"Typically, no. We communicate well and are very trusting but also very similar to one another."

"The advantages of homogeneity" I chuckle. "Of course, your time is better spent on developing space and other technology?"

"Our technology is advanced compared to earth. For instance, our vehicles (similar to cars) drive themselves but do not speed. There is no need to rush around since it causes accidents."

"How refreshing" I remark "and I suppose that there is no rush because your life cycles are quite long. There is more than enough time to get things done."

"You are quite perceptive, Ana" Edmund smiles and continues. "We recycle nearly everything that is used. Our planet is tropical, clean, and lush."

"Paradise!" I exclaim.

Edmund laughs and seems delighted with my response. "The sun is less intense on Kepler than on earth and therefore the inhabitants appear more pale and hence we look like…".

"Greek Gods" I add and smile mischeviously. He seems embarrassed but pleased at my comment.

"What is the purpose of your lives?" I query.

"Hmm. I suppose our purpose in life is to keep order in the known universe and protect planets and life. We will not harm anyone on this planet, Ana" he states with gravity.

"What about inhabitants who show defects? Health problems, imbalances?"

"When Keplerian's are exposed to too much pollution, they show defects. Those with defects are confined to the planet to avoid spreading the gene. Sometimes they are infused with substances that correct the problems. Or, their cells are manipulated to take away the imperfection."

Edmund looks at me with an apologetic expression then shrugs.

"You have an expanded lifespan…but do you actually die?"

"Residents can die but their cells are often restored if their death is caught before 30 minutes have elapsed. Death can be the result of accidents such as meteor showers or even poisons."

"That.. is the only way you can die"? I say with widened eyes.

"If our brain is severed and not reattached, then we can die. Death is quite a trauma for Keplerians because of the social ties and longevity of the individuals in the group. The group relations can last for hundreds of years."

I muse, "That goes a long way toward explaining few interpersonal and social tensions, however."

"Given the risks, tension is at a minimum" he explains in a very comforting voice.

I note his tone and change the subject. "Can you bring back the dead"?

"All efforts are made to clone the cells of a beloved member of the group. Reproduction can occur as on earth but sometimes cloning is used if a person has special talents and abilities. Some diversity is needed thus the exchange of DNA between two Keplerians is… encouraged.

"Diversity can be a social good, then?"

"Yes. Too much cloning can weaken the immune systems of Keplerians however."

"Life on Kepler sounds idyllic" I observe and note a furrow forming between his brows.

He offers no response therefore I push with more questions. "Are there rules for life on Kepler?"

"We are very rule-bound. For instance, in my role as a cultural anthropologist the rules go something like the following: First, explore other Keplers but do not bond with beings on other planets.'

"Why?" I ask with trepidation.

"The short answer is that bonding could lead to mating and that could introduce diseases or other pollutants into our gene pool." His patience and forthright responses are truly reassuring.

I interrupt him before his second rule and asssert. "However, Keplerians are intrigued by earthlings because we are so much more emotional and physical."

"Yes, that's true Ana. One problem with us is that we lack passion and strong feelings. Our lives can become quite tedious and… we live a very long time," Edmund concedes with some discomfort.

I decide not to mention Christian's obvious needs and passion. "What about sports and games?"

"Keplerians are less competitive than earthlings. We don't really engage in competition."

"It's good to know that the obsession is sports is not widespread!" I joke.

"Our men show less violence than men on earth… We have lower testosterone." He quickly adds.

"Does lower testosterone have sexual implications as well?" I ask with a wink.

Edmund blinks and then offers instead " However, some of us have a strong sense of adventure. We demonstrate great curiosity about others." He smiles widely at his revelation.

Noting his discomfort, I shift my inquiry again. "What are the other rules?"

"We can only reproduce once every 150 years, if at all, and only one being is allowed to result from the mating of two Keplerians. Reproduction can be induced through insemination. And…" he hesitates, "it is the preferred method… since we do not enjoy intercourse."

"Oh!" is my stunned response.

Edmund looks down at his lap and continues, "As I mentioned before, cloning is sometimes used but is not common because of immune system weakening. However, science is the ultimate authority on our planet."

"You planet sounds like a social scientist's dream..except for the lack of interest in sex" I marvel.

"We sublimate our sexual desires and direct the energy into other activities."

"But, how do most Keplerians view human beings on earth?"

"I hope you won't be offended, Ana. This is not true of you… but most humans appear to be immature."

"In what ways are humans thought to be immature?"

"Too much aggression, passion, speed."

"Because of what?"

"Perhaps due to unbalanced hormones. Your kind is viewed as childlike. We admire your passion and see the advantages of some competition. Earthling action patterns in sports and exercise fascinate us."

"Why is that"?

"Passion can inspire creativity and strong bonds with others."

"But earthlings have a very limited lifespan and do not accomplish as much as your kind. Our time for productivity is quite brief." I observe.

"What about our sexuality?" I venture.

"We are shocked by the emphasis on sexuality seen on earth but…we recognize that it is necessary to reproduce and raise your young in a very short time period."

"What about those who have sex but do not reproduce"?

"We laugh at the sexuality of middle aged and older earthlings since we think their behavior is due to manipulated hormones and is not necessary for reproduction."

"You might be wrong about that" I warn, but continue with new questions when he looks puzzled.

"What about animals and evolution"?

"That is similar to earth. Many of the same array of creatures exist on Kepler and earth. However, our animals have normal earth like lifespans and therefore the patterns they express are similar to the aggressive behaviors seen on earth."

"How do you handle under or overpopulation of species?"

"If there are imbalances in the numbers of animals and prey then a method of birth control is used on the animals. They are given a powder in their food source and their numbers are monitored by scientists. If too few of a species occur, then those creatures are protected and allowed to reproduce in protected spaces. The Keplerians do not eat meat however and many carnivores do not exist as on this earth."

"And, therefore, you don't develop the skills involved with hunting and competition for scarce resources" I add.

"Ana, you are quite insightful" Edmund says with admiration.

"What about religion and God"?

" We think the idea that one has an individual God looking after them is absurd and even self centered."

"Any worship of a superior being?"

"Well, God could have been the first spark of life. However, there is no superior being that is worshipped and has human characteristics on Kepler."

"But you have strong moral codes?"

"Yes, we are clear about right and wrong."

"You value the group very highly, I think."

"Yes, we have a more collective mind set and value helping others, caring about their welfare, sharing with the group more than about ourselves."

"So, it's morally wrong to be selfish, too excitable and aggressive?"

"Yes, to a large degree" he admits.

"There are societies on earth that embrace similar ideologies as yours" I offer.

"This we know but their numbers and influence on earth are limited."

"We can learn much from your world" I state with certainty.

"We can learn much from one another" he adds with a gentle smile.

I then suggest an impulsive idea. "Would I ever be able to visit Kepler"?

He stares at me in shock before responding carefully "Possibly…if it served a greater good than curiosity."

"Could I travel via the portal light"?

"Well…yes" is his cautious and hesitant response. The laser like blue light appears and begins to pulse.

"Do you want to travel to Kepler now?" he asks in shock.

"Perhaps another time. After all you have revealed, I feel a bit overwhelmed." I say in an attempt to reassure him that I am less interested in visiting Kepler than he might imagine.

"I am so sorry, Ana. It's past three a.m. and you need your sleep," comes his solicitous response. He reaches out and strokes my hair gently while smiling.

His action surprises me but I suppress the idea that the gesture is intended as a sexual stimulant. I check his facial cues for verification and find no indication there.

"Edmund, it was great to meet you. I have learned so much about Kepler. I really want to know more. Can we talk again?"

"Of course, Ana. But, I must go now. The signal awaits me."

"I hope to see you again soon." I gush.

"You will." he promises with a smile as he steps into the light. In a moment, his form disappears into the night.

"Is this even real?" I wonder as I head to my bed for rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Contact

The next Friday night arrives and I attend a concert at the university with colleagues. The Hayden music puts me in a cheery mood and I drive home after the concert feeling satisfied with the world. As I prepare for sleep the, by now familiar, blue light pierces my room. My breath slows as I prepare for the wondrous contact to come.

Christian's nearly reverant gaze appears first and melts me in an instant. "Ana...you are really here" he intones with gratitude as he holds my face between his large hands. "As are you!" comes my relieved response. We hold each other for several moments and gaze into the other's eyes.

My gaze mirrors Christian's but I must know more. "You know that Edmund visited me."

"Yes I know." he grumbles. "What did you think?" he asks with some frustration.

"Edmund was very kind and told me about the culture and morals on Kepler. He is quite unlike you, Christian. I am not convinced that you are so homogeneous after all".

"I am more emotional than most and, with you, much more sexually motivated" he admits.

"Yes, Edmund seems much more focused on rationality than you are," I observe but smile wickedly.

"Do you prefer Edmund?" he asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, no… I prefer your approach" I say with what I hope is a tempting smile.

His relieved expression and smile amuse me but I push for more information about Kepler.

"Where is your planet?".

"Kepler is nearly 600 light years from earth.".

He looks fully into my eyes and reaches out a hand to touch the side of my waist. The contact between us feels good but I want more. I try to focus on obtaining information before falling under his spell. His beauty and appreciation for my being could be addictive.

"How do you travel between Kepler and earth?" I ask even though Edmund has confirmed that portal travel is possible for me.

"Something like a black hole and portal moves between our two planets. We can travel faster than the speed of light and thus the blue laser marks our entry into your space".

Christian speaks slowly but continues to stroke my hair. His eyes are innocent and pure.

"What does Kepler look like?" I inquire while holding his hands in mine.

"Kepler appears much like earth did about 1000 years ago. But it's much larger."

His explanation accompanies a deep sigh. "You are so beautiful, Ana and I want you so. It is hard to even concentrate in your presence."

I persist with my quest for information but cannot resist touching his kind face which feels supple and firm.

"That means you have less pollution than on the earth. Are you also telling me that your population is larger as well?"

Christian smiles, "Yes, that's affirmative, on both counts. We have more water and vegetation on Kepler…boulders too. It supports nearly 20 billion people comfortably".

"That's a relief! So Kepler's a vacation paradise?" I joke. "I thought you were going to tell me your planet was dying and needed all the water and resources of earth."

He laughs with enthusiasm and looks into my eyes at length.

I realize that I believe everything he's told me. Could he be deceiving me? My instincts and Christian's behavior indicate that he is incapable of any deception.

"Look" he directs my gaze toward a hologram that appears magically in his hand. The hologram displays images of his planet.

"We are located in the habitable zone of the Milky Way. The temperature on Kepler averages 72 degrees Fahrenheit with a seasonal fluctuation of ten degrees. Kepler's rotation around our sun takes approximately 300 days."

I gaze at the photos for several minutes.

"Ah. Maybe Lake Tahoe the second? Kepler sounds similar to the Mediterranean climates on earth in many ways, then." I state and Christian smiles.

"You are so full of facts. Do you, by the way, work for the Chamber of Commerce, Christian?" I chuckle.

"I am a cultural anthropologist." He comments with gravity.

"Kepler's residents behave differently however. They are more reserved, slow, you would think we are prudish" he says with some embarassment.

"I wonder why" I muse. He remains silent. His reluctance to pursue this line of discourse is evident by his body language and tight posture.

"Do the residents look something like you and Edmund?" I venture.

"Many do, yes" he admits. "Does that please you, Ana? I hope so." He reminds me of an eager puppy.

"Oh, yes, Christian. Your lovely eyes and body excite me" I say while touching his firm and expansive chest.

He feels muscular and solid and I want him on every level. My intellectual curiosity over Kepler vaporizes, however, when I have more contact with his body.

He holds me with both arms wrapped around my back and stares directly into my eyes then and sighs. I stare back boldly and grasp his strong arms. Impulsively, I kiss him deeply and thoroughly on his lips. He freezes for a moment before reluctantly letting go.

His next comment surprises me, however.

"You may be our best discovery ever. You exude the perfect balance between rationality and emotional experience."

And then with a dramatic shift in focus and obvious reluctance, states "However, my task tonight requires that I use a light probe to record your reproductive viability. The others are expecting data soon. So sorry, Ana."

Do I also detect excitement in his voice?

"By all means. The wand and light-filled probes feel amazingly refreshing."

His kind face drops a bit but he proceeds with a thorough medical examination of my body while it floats in mid air. Instruments record my responses on what appears to be a tablet computer.

"You are very much a viable and capable reproductive creature" he states with satisfaction.

"Creature!" I respond with sarcasm. He chuckles and his smile widens.

His admiration and interest in me appears more than obvious. Once again, my sense of pleasure during his probe exceeds all expectations. "Christian" I cry out with pleasure when I spasm from an orgasmic response and reach out to touch him on the forearm. My body demands completion with his …but not from a wand. Has my sexual frustration and abstinence of the past few years caused me to lose all rational thought? I wonder.

When the probe is complete, his arms envelope me again and his eyes widen with anticipation. His expression conveys pure desire and his hold on me is magical.

"Oh, Ana. My body feels such a physical need for you. But, we do not encourage such encounters on Kepler. We even limit intercourse amongst ourselves. Contact of this sort, with humans…can be highly dangerous" he laments with a tortured expression.

Though my body wants him in every way, and I have heard something similar from Edmund, I manage the words "Please explain" instead.

He drops his head in resignation then but continues.

"Mating with beings outside our planets could endanger the inhabitants of both Kepler and earth. Our genetic exchanges could produce unknown diseases or offspring. Those of us who explore interplanetary realms are forbidden from engaging in sexual intercourse."

"However, you are defying that rule Christian."

"Yes, Ana, I am defiant."

"But, your culture does not encourage individual thinking." I persist.

"I am different from the others. This change occurred after I began to observe you Ana."

"Then I am the source of your corruption, Christian."

"Hardly. You are a perfect blend of our two worlds. Kepler needs you, Ana."

"What about the diseases or even reproduction that could result from our union?

"I have come to believe that such restrictions are unnecessary for a number of reasons. Let me assure you, I do respect the issue of diversity."

"Am I an exception to the rules?"

"Perhaps. But I think the restriction should be removed for all contact with earthlings."

"The taboo against intercourse seems like a throwback to the 20th century miscegenation laws in the US, preventing the mating of white and black people" I remark.

"Is it a fear of exchanging bodily fluids and disease then or something more?"

"I suspect that we are afraid of the strong emotions that could result from such unions. We quest after knowledge and yet also avoid the unknown. Quite a dilemma. No one really knows what the result of such interchanges will entail."

"I can sense your conflict, Christian. We could investigate, of course. What do you want, Christian? And, why?"

"What I want may not matter in the end. Something makes me different from others on my planet. My emotions…make me more bold and also vulnerable."

"Rationality trumps emotional experience then on Kepler" I state rather than ask. "Sounds very Trekky, Mr. Spock."

"I wonder if Keplerians have lost too much emotional experience, Ana. Our culture puts the highest value on knowledge and science. The benefits are without dispute. However, we appear to be moving toward lethargy and neutrality" he admits with gravity.

"Kepler's dark side then." I sigh but offer "Tell me more about your everyday life…on paradise." I chuckle.

He twirls my long hair around his finger and his innocent smile returns. "My life is fine. I work with my team and we have the most interesting work of anyone on the planet because of our capacity to travel to other worlds..and meet someone like you. The stories we tell the others fascinates them but most are not motivated to follow our path."

"Too much excitement and adventure with vile creatures?" I joke.

He suddenly looks quite serious "Oh, Ana, maybe I am the deviant in our group. All I can think about is you and how much I want to mate with you. I think what I feel is love…for the first time in my existence."

His truthfulness is unnverving.

I cannot resist his pull. "Is that wrong, Christian? Most adults on earth have no trouble fulfilling their sexual needs once they find an appealing partner. I definitely want you."

I have thought about sex with Christian during the long interludes between visits. I know what I need and want.

"Ana, I could be jeopardizing Kepler's future" he confesses.

"Or, you could be saving them from apathy and madness" I suggest.

"Thank you for that insight. I need to weigh that thought carefully" he smiles wickedly and chuckles at this idea.

"Should we…see what transpires"? I tease while trailing my fingers down his chest and smiling like a beauty queen.

"Oh…that touch…feels enticing, Ana. I should… discuss… this dilemma… with the others" he manages to stutter as his breathing increases. His irises grow large and dark. His conflicting emotions dance across his face. His face is flushed with desire.

I lean my head in toward his and boldly kiss him on the mouth with all the passion I can muster. He swallows hard and pulls me to him as he returns the passionate kiss. Our physical connection is magnetic. His fingers and hands fully embrace my body and are everywhere at once.

"Don't stop, Christian" I command.

His tongue tastes like honey fresh from a hive. My hands push beneath his draped robe while our kiss deepens. His skin is warm and as soft as an infant's. I luxuriate in the touch.

"You feel and are distinct from any lover I have ever encountered" I pant. "You dazzle me."

He laughs then. "I have never had a lover, Ana. But, I have never wanted anyone or anything as I want you. It shocks me to feel so drawn to you. My emotions have never been stimulated in this way. Yet, all this stimulation feels right and pure as well" he confesses.

His kisses move from my mouth to my neck. The sensation of his mouth on the skin of my neck amazes me because of the palpable warmth and power of our contact. My hands find the cinch of his robe and loosen it. When the fabric drops away, I push back from his embrace to view his perfect body. The toned muscles of his chest and arms are stunning in their symmetry. I get wet just looking at the curve of his biceps. His lower body is covered by a pair of black pants however.

"Your appearance pleases me beyond anything I can describe. I want you and I cannot think of any good reason to stop myself" I say with admiration.

He smiles with delight at my revelation. Then I paw at his upper chest with enthusiasm. I trail kisses across his upper torso and the rate of my breathing increases.

"You cannot imagine how stimulating that feels" he moans quietly. After a few moments, he stares at my chest and gently pulls my sweater over my head. His hands find my breasts and he squeezes them gently through my bra.

"They are so full" he comments as his hands massage me thoroughly and he stares at them with awe.

"They are growing because of your massage technique" I explain while thrusting my chest fully into his hands. Then, I unsnap the bra and let it drop between us. His eyes grow enlarged when he gazes at my erect nipples.

"You look delicious, Ana". His hands return to my breasts and then move freely up and down my torso. I lean my head down to kiss his nipples.

Christian kneels and returns the gesture. He sucks my breasts until I moan. I hold his head gently as he stimulates me and look down as my breast disappears into his mouth. My legs feel like jelly.

"Your body is beautiful and makes me delirious with desire" he says while pausing from his task.

We massage one another while he kneels and I stand. His hands travel to my jean covered buttocks.

"Your backside is so firm and strong" comes his assessment.

"Ditto" I say through labored breaths while my hands travel to his body's lower half.

My hand detects his erection through the pants. I touch him through the material

"You are so hard and full" is my own amazed assessment.

"I trust that is good news?" he asks with an endearing naivete.

"Oh yes" I assure him them after several minutes of lower body groping and passionate kissing elapse.

"Let's get horizontal on my mattress" I suggest while my hands and mouth wander over his body.

He complies while moaning his assent. His desire is evident from heavy breathing and a sweat covered face - that I kiss fervently. I tug at his pants in an attempt to remove them. Just before I succeed however, his body suddenly freezes.

"Oh, no, stop!" he exclaims."The blue light is flashing and I am being summoned to the portal. We must stop or Edmund will investigate."

"Edmund…"

All I can manage is the name of his colleague and a huff of frustration. I observe the herculean effort Christian makes to disentangle himself from of our romantic embrace.

"I am so sorry, Ana. This amazing encounter is more than I could have imagined. If this is what love entails, we must have it AND we need more…contact".

I laugh at the seriousness and intensity of his claims. Christian is smitten and wants me with everything in his being.

"Don't worry, Christian. I will not prevent any future contact. Just return soon, my love".

My hand brushes the sweat from his face and chest. I kiss him fully on the mouth and my tongue touches his again.

"Thank you" he says while subsequently returning a passionate kiss.

In another flash, Christian has re-robed and steps into the light. "I will return in a few days" is his fervent promise. His face displays keen frustration. Then, he's gone.

"WOW!" escapes from my mouth involuntarily.

My feelings for Christian run deep. My life was pleasant before any encounter with aliens. Now, it seems dull in comparison to the possibilities before me. Dare I call what I feel for Christian, love? Who knew that what was missing from my life was an alien lover? I vow to complete our union on his next visit.


End file.
